The King and his General
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: as part of the 30 day OTP challenge, I'll be uploading a themed OgaFuruichi drabble each week. The fifth week is kissing. warnings for swearing and guy/guy stuff (although both are to be expected anyway)
1. Holding Hands

So, I decided to do the 30 day OTP challenge on Tumblr because i wanted to get used to writing these two together. So, please read and enjoy. If you see anything glaringly wrong with my characterization or the like, then please drop a review or PM so that I can look out for it in the future

rated T for cursing (come on, this is Oga and Furuichi we're talking about), and somewhat already established relationship.

* * *

"Let go Oga."

Silence. Beel turns around and stares at him.

"Let go Oga."

Oga scratches his ear with his free hand, but keeps on walking.

"Fucking let go you asshole!" Furuichi snaps at Oga as Oga continues to drag him to school by the hand. Oga had his hand in a fucking death grip, and if his face was red, then it was because he'd been yelling at Oga for the past block and a half. But, as usual, Oga ignores him and continues onward. Occasionally Beel would look back at Furuichi and make some sort of noise or gesture, but Oga just acted like he wasn't saying anything at all.

"Oga-"

"Shut up Idiot Furuichi." Oga finally says and Furuichi resists the urge to kick him in the back; mostly because if he lost his balance while trying, he wouldn't put it past Oga to just drag him along the ground the rest of the way. Selfish bastard.

However, Oga's retort is enough to make Furuichi shut his mouth, glare at the back of Oga's head, and bear the embarrassment ('I'll kill him if anyone sees us.' Furuichi promises in his mind, with every intention of back it up); until they get closer to the actual school building.

"Hey- Let go Oga!" Furuichi renews his struggle with a certain vigor and a few feet before they reached the school building Oga lets go and turns around.

"You're being annoying Furuichi." he says with a straight face. As if Furuichi being mad at being dragged around was Furuichi's own fault. Furuichi answers back with an annoyed deadpan.

"Then stop dragging me around like that." he flexes his fingers to get some of the blood recirculating, but Oga still doesn't let go. "Guys don't hold hands like that- especially not in public. It's embarrassing." Even if they were dating. Never mind that Furuichi had started this whole thing (because why Oga? Why fucking Oga of all people to start crushing on?!). However, that didn't mean that he wanted to have it out in the open like or anything. He was more than fine with keeping a relationship like theirs behind closed doors.

Oga's eyebrows furrow as he thinks something over. Then he smiles and Furuichi decides that he doesn't like the look on Oga's face. At. All. The mean spirited energy that suddenly radiates from him is enough to make Beel squeal with joy and Furuichi want to step back.

"Embarrassing, huh?"

tbc

* * *

and tomorrow is the cuddling challenge!

see you then!


	2. Cuddling

Day 2 of the Challenge!: Cuddling (although it's more of an impromptu hug than cuddling uwu)

The same warnings as the last time, additional warning because Oga is apparently the older version of the playground kid who totally bullies their crush

please enjoy!

* * *

"Come 'ere Idiot Furuichi." Despite the fact that he could feel Oga's eyes on his back, Furuichi just kept on walking, because stopping would tell Oga that, yeah, he'd heard him, and Oga's attention was the _last_ thing he wanted at the moment.

Two days. It had been two days since the hand holding incident. Two days without some form of retaliation. From _Oga_ of all people.

_Bull_

_Shit._

For the past two days, Furuichi had been completely on his guard. In addition to the little league punks that had come to 'defeat' him, he'd also had deal with watching his back around Oga. But besides a few stray, and pretty damn evil, looks, Oga hadn't done anything to him. Still-

"I-di-ot- Fu-ru-i-chi." This time Furuichi jumped because shit!- Oga was right behind him. Oga slung an arm around Furuichi's shoulder, and baby Beel , hanging on Oga's other shoulder, cooed at him.

They were in the Red Tail's section of the building- mainly because they had the best vending machines in the school and Furuichi hoped his association with Nene or Aoi would be enough to get him a free pass- so Furuichi could hear the far off sound of girls laughing; a slim hope that one of them would turn the corner and give him any reason to get away from Oga appeared. But Oga steered him down the hallway and into an empty classroom. The door slamming shut behind them was a death knell.

And although he'd never admit it, Furuichi was a bit glad. Oga would hit him once or twice and then the whole thing would be over and done with. Still, as Oga set Beel down on a desk by the door- Beel was clapping his hands at Oga's radiating evil intent- and advanced, Furuichi couldn't help but glance around for any type of escape route. Well, Oga was in front of the door, they were on the second floor, and he was screwed.

All of the while, Oga's shark like grin widened, and when he was within arms reach, Furuichi instinctively closed his eyes, waiting for the punch; Oga might not knock him through a wall, but that sure didn't mean that he'd hold back either.

So he was caught off guard when instead of being slugged, he was being yanked forward. He barely had time to open his eyes before he crashed into Oga's chest and Oga's arms were wrapped around him tightly.

Furuichi's back went ramrod straight and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. _What the hell?!_ His nose was against Furuichi's neck and Furuichi could feel the puffs of Oga's breath near his collar. Despite his best wishes, his cheeks started burning and his face turned bright red.

"Hey-hey Oga!" Furuichi sputtered, and he began tugging at Oga's jacket; not completely surprised when the jackass ignored him. "Wha-_what are you doing_? Idiot?! _Hey!_" Although Furuichi couldn't see it, the grin on Oga's face was downright cruel. Oga tightened his grip on Furuichi and said in a straight voice.

"Takayuki." And if Furuichi stopped struggling there for a few moments, then he'd swear that it was only because after knowing each other for years, Oga had never- not even once- called him his first name.

And for a few damn good reasons too!

"Oga- what-" he sputtered and continued wonder if the guy had gone off the deep end.

Oga had to fight to stop himself from laughing at the squeak in Idiot-Furuichi's voice. He composed himself and pulled back enough so that he could see Furuichi's face. It was beet red and Oga almost lost it; had his resolve been any weaker, he would have laughed at the bewildered look on Furuichi's face. He cocked his head to the side- listening for something- and continued. He kept his eyes focused on Furuichi's face. "You've been ignoring me lately Takayuki." Furuichi squawked some bullshit excuse- because Oga knew damn well why Furuichi had been practically tiptoe-ing around him- Oga pressed on. He leaned in closer to Furuichi and Furuichi leaned back in response. It ended with Furuichi in an awkward dip. Finally he snapped,

"Hey, seriously, this is weird ok? I don't know what's going on with you right now but can't you just punch me and get it over with?" Oga chuckled- and now he was just laying it on thick, but Furuichi was too confused by the turn of events to point it out- and he cupped Furuichi's face.

"I could never do that because Takayuki, I-"

"EEEEHHHH?!" Furuichi nearly jumped out of his skin, and his head snapped towards the door where two red tails were standing with their hands over their mouths. He hadn't even heard the door open!

Oga watched them calmly but Furuichi's mind was going a thousand miles an hour. He realized how this looked, because fuck everything Oga was _dipping_ him, but he felt frozen in place.

He could already see the cogs turning in these girls heads- and he doubted that there was anything pleasant going through their heads- but before he could even think anything to say to them, they squealed, turned on their heels, and dashed down the hallway.

They were already out of the room when Furuichi suddenly found his voice. "Hey! Wait-!" He tried to go after them, but Oga had him in a sudden death grip. "Oga! What-are-you-" Furuichi stopped when he saw that god forsaken demonic look on Oga's face. "Oga!" His face turned bright red again. "What was that dammit?!" It didn't take a genius to know what kind of rumors would be floating around Ishiyama by tomorrow.

And while he was letting that sink in, Oga, of fucking course, was having a ball.

"Takayuki." Oga cackled before repeating Furuichi's name like a damn parrot. "How's that for embarrassing idiot-Takayuki?"

Furuichi, his frustration bubbling to the surface, swore that if he hadn't known that he'd probably end up hurting himself more, that he would have slugged Oga; just to shut him up. However, the damage was already done and Oga was looking pretty pleased with himself.

So with a resigned sigh, he let his arms fall to his side and gave Oga the darkest look that he could manage. "You're a real bastard, ya know."

Oga's smile shrank a little and he looked slightly less intimidating. "Shuddap." he said before grabbing Furuichi's hand and dragging him over to the doorway. Along the way he scooped up Beel, and then told Furuichi with a completely straight face, "By the way, Furuichi, it's your turn to buy lunch."

That _bastard. _

A few seconds and one sore hand later, Furuichi decided that, pain be damned, slugging Oga had been worth it.

So very worth it.

* * *

*gasp* calling Furuichi by his first name? How scandalous (hehe, don't mind me)

So the next challenge is watching a movie/gaming

I'll try to have it up soon so thank you to my wonderful reviewers and readers!

I'll see you next time!


	3. Watching a Movie

I apologize for the long hiatus, but fortunately I'm almost done with school (and in my last year of high school) so I intent to keep a better update schedule with this fic (as with another OXF fic that I have in the works). So how about updates every Thurday?

So, this is for Day 3 of the OTP challenge

aka

Watching a movie/playing a game (inspired by the fact that I wanted to draw Oga and Furuichi watching cheesy monster movies together- which turned into Oga and Furuichi watching cheesy monster movies because Hilda and Beel wanted to)

Enjoy!

* * *

"DABUH!" Beel shrieked and smacked his tiny hands against the tv screen over an over again. On the screen a cheesy looking monster continued to chase after a particularly loud damsel in distress. "Dabuh!" Beel said again as the monster cornered the girl. Beel turned around to Hilda and slapped at the screen again.

"Of course young master!" Hilda gushed as Beel continued to compare himself to the movie monster. "Truly a suitable model for a future demon king!" She sat on her knees behind him, and with a stern nod Beel turned back to the tv and continued to watch the old movie play across the screen. Like a lot of older movies, there was a lot less bloodshed than in some of the more recent movies, and most of the suspense came from the soundtrack rather than the actual monster.

Up on the couch, Furuichi watched them with a somewhat puzzled expression. Really? This movie must have been at least 15 years old; the special effects were horrible, the picture quality was really grainy, and the lip synching was off- which was to be expected since it was an old American movie with a Japanese voice over. But Beel and Hilda seemed to be really into it.

Next to him, Oga was sleeping with his feet kicked up on Furuichi's lap and his head lying over the arm of the couch. The couch was barely big enough when he was just lying there himself, but with both of them on it, it bordered on uncomfortable. Truth be told, he was still pissed at Oga's stupid prank from yesterday, but he'd learned with Oga that there were just some grudges not worth holding. It wasn't outside of Oga's jerkass personality to just ignore a problem that he'd felt had already been resolved- and since Oga felt that their spat from yesterday had been settled, he hadn't felt the least bit bad about just barging into Furuichi's house the day after.

Hilda, who had followed behind him with baby Beel in her arms, had coldly informed him that they were going to watch movies on his tv because there was a marathon running on a channel that the Oga household didn't receive. Really, he should have slammed the door shut and locked it when he'd seen them but then he'd probably have a broken door and a few bruises to deal with.

Honestly, Furuichi wouldn't have pegged either Beel or Hilda as 'cheesy monster movie' fans, but it was one of the least strange things concerning the demons. As long as Beel was happy, there was less of a chance of electrocution or his house being destroyed. And a happy Beel meant a happy Hilda.

The problem, besides the unwanted guests in his house and the fact that he was stuck watching C grade movies, was that his legs were falling asleep and that he was getting pretty tired himself. With an irritated huff, he pushed Oga's legs off of his lap and stood up to stretch a little.

"Go get some food for the young master." Hilda ordered him the moment that he had stood up. Now, he could refuse since he hadn't wanted them in his house in the first place, but that would most likely result with him on the floor and her umbrella pressed against his throat, so instead he said,

"Got it Hilda-san!" and he made his way to the kitchen and came back with a juice box and one of his sister's candy bars for Beel. He popped the straw into the juice pouch and set it and the candy bar next to Beel; he cooed happily and eagerly grabbed at the juice.

From Hilda's silence, he judged that he'd done satisfactorily, and so Furuichi was about to call it quits and head up stairs until his guests left- whenever that would be- when he heard Oga say,

"Get back over here idiot." Oga sat up on the couch and glared over at Furuichi. The spot next to him was empty but Furuichi remained where he was. 'I am staying in my room until you weirdos leave' he thought. Oga responded with a look that very clearly said, 'Don't make me drag you back to this couch' and met his glare head on. The insuing staring contest lasted for a few more seconds until Beel started squealing about something again and Hilda started fussing over him.

Furuichi, recognizing another fight that he wouldn't win, threw in the towel, sighed, and flopped back onto his couch next to Oga. Oga turned slightly and leaned his back against Furuichi's side and left his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. He was asleep again within minutes; his body was a warm weight against Furuichi's side.

Furuichi turned his attention back to the movie in time to see the protagonist's final cheesy monologue over the corpse of the monster-

and in time to hear Hilda and Beel's boos.

* * *

So I'm really sorry about not answering back on reviews (because I'm super lame like that) but I really wanted to say that I really do appreciate the great responses that I've gotten! You guys are really great~

Anyway, until next time week

aka

Oga and Furuichi on a date


	4. On a Date

**Sorry** **that** **this** **chapter** **is** **a** **bit** **late!** **I** **hadn't** **anticipated** **how** **soon** **I** **would** **be** **leaving** **for** **vacation** **and** **so** **I** **ended** **up** **having** **to** **type** **it** **out** **on** **my** **ipod**

**One thing that I wanted to say is that story is basically an Au that happens after Ishiyama is rebuilt, but before the Upstarts come in**

**Anyway**, **here** **it** **is**

* * *

It seemed fitting that their first date would end in a fight. Really.

Earlier at school, Furuichi hadn't quite known what kind of response to expect from Oga's stupid prank. He'd walked to school -or actually Oga had _dragged_ him- and had expected to fall back into lolicon-Furuichi status. When they'd run into Kanzaki, the first thing he had asked them had been,

"So are you two really dating?" Oga had given him a blank stare but nodded anyway.

"What's it to you?" He'd asked and Kanzaki had glared at the both of them.

"_I _don't care at all." he had said. "Hanazawa was the one that wouldn't shut up about it. Aparently you two," he'd pointed at both of them. "are pretty damn ripe for gossip." he had said in the tone of someone who'd heard too much of said gossip. "Personally, I _really_ don't give a fuck." and then he'd walked off, leaving Oga and Furuichi confused, and a bit nervous, as to what the hell 'gossip' meant. Later Nene had clued them in.

"The rumors? Oh, some of the girls have been confusing real life with their BL novels," she had had a disgruntled look on her face. "and because of that I've heard some _really_ stupid stuff. Also," she had poked Furuichi's chest, "there's a pot going around for what Hilda's gonna do to you when she finds out- Oga's '_mistress'._"

And so hours later Furuichi, while the two were out, was still bitching about the whole thing. He kept going on and on and on until Oga had decided that he'd had enough. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Oga snapped at him- completely cutting Furuichi off mid-rant.

"Fix my reputation and I will!" Furuichi shouted back at him.

"What reputation? You didn't have a reputation!" Oga grabbed him in a headlock.

"Well I-"

"Dabuh!" Beel screeched and pointed to a convinience store. The two of them stopped walking and looked over at the store. "Dabuh!" Beel slapped Oga's shoulder again.

"Is he hungry?" Furuichi asked and Beel cooed.

"Seems so." Oga said, and he and Beel stared at him.

He stared back. "What are you-" he realized what they wanted and he scoffed. He dug around in his pocket for his wallet and said, "Are you ever not broke?"

"Idiot Furuichi," Oga scoffed right back. "why would I need to carry money when I have you?"

Furuichi sighed a frustrated but very resigned sigh and went to do Oga's bidding anyway. Inside the store he got a juice bar and a granola bar because the place didn't seem to carry what Beel normally ate; and as payback, he took his sweet time getting everything. He grabbed a magazine on his way to the counter, and set it all down in front of the clerk.

Without looking up, the guy scanned his items and read out the price. Furuichi dug around in his wallet and had set the money on the counter when he suddenly heard a loud shout and looked up in time to see a guy come crashing through the store's glass doors. The guy landed and slid to a stop about a foot away and Furuichi, already having a pretty good idea as to what was going down, walked over and stepped over the guy so that he could look outside. There was a crowd of delinquients out there and it didn't take a genius to figure out who was in the center of the crowd.

"Of course." Furuichi sighed before he went back, grabbed his bag, and stepped through what used to be a doorway. He couldn't leave that moron alone for ever a few minutes without him getting into trouble- although it probably didn't inconvinience Oga too much. The leader of said gang was still trying to talk shit, even though his knees were shaking. Furuichi, on the edge of the crowd, held up the bag, and called,

"Oga, hurry it up. I got Baby Beel's stuff here." Oga met his eyes and nodded. Before he could go, however, the idiot boss started up.

"Hey!" he grabbed Oga's collar and shouted, "Who the hell told you that you could leave?!" he shoved his face in Oga's. At the same time, the group seemed to notice Furuichi and one of them grabbed at his collar.

"And who the hell are you?!" the guy shouted and raised his arm to strike anyway. Oga didn't miss a beat. In one fluid movement, he grabbed the guy by the shirt, turned, and chucked the leader at the guy holding Furuichi. Once started, Oga kept on going. The guy to the left got a knee to the face, the guy behind that guy got one of Oga's super punches, and the guy to Oga's right got tossed. Oga had a menacing smile on his face, while Furuichi focued on dodging the flying bodies. Apparently the violence was enough to keep Beel's mind off of his hunger.

When a guy tried latching onto his leg, Furuichi stomped on his face. He looked back to see that most of the other guys were down on the ground. Oga was still wailing on the remaining guys, and while they could have remained there Furuichi had decided that enough was enough and he grabbed Oga's arm and tried to drag him away. They got outside the ring of bodies eithout Oga protesting and Furuichi rummaged in the bag until he found the juice box. He shoved it into Oga's hands and both Oga and Beel seemed to remember why he bought it in the first place. Beel immediately started grabbing at it.

"Wait Beel." Oga muttered before stickig the straw into the juice pouch. He handed it to Beel and Beel immediately began sucking the juice down.

"Hey, slow down Beel! There's only one juice pouch." Furuichi warned him as he and Oga began walking home.

Somewhere along the way, Furuichi suddenly started laughing and Oga glanced over at him. 'What the hell is up with you?' he seemed to think. "It's been a while since a bunch of boneheads like that have tried to pick a fight with you." Furuichi pointed out, and looking back at his fights over the past few months, Oga couldn't help smiling a menacing smile. Between his demon opponents and the guys over at St. Ishiyama, it had been a while since he'd beaten anyone particularly weak, and as stupid as it was, he two of them started giggling like morons; with Furuichi pausing mid laugh to give Beel his granola bar.

"You're a fucking moron." Furuichi said with a smile on his face. Oga elbowed him in the side- but more out of principle rather that offsense at the statement.

"Well then you're a fucking moron for dating me then dumbass." Oga retorted and Furuichi couldn't come up with a response other than 'shut up'. Oga had walked him to his house because it was on the way to Oga's own house. Before he walked up to the door, he chucked the magazine at Oga's head, and when Oga caught it, he said,

"Give it to your sister Idiot." and he walked into his house for the night.

* * *

**so again I apologize for this being late- poor planning on my part. I'll also apologize for any spelling mistakes.**

**(I know that this is also pretty loose in the 'datem aspect- but hey, what's an OgaFuru without someone getting their ass kicked?)**

**next week/challenge 5 is kissing!**

**so until next week~**


	5. Kissing

So I was aiming for something a bit fluffier this time around (although writing these two as 'fluffy' is just a tad harder than I expected.

Warnings for language. and Furuichi trying to take advantage of situations

Anyway, day 5: kissing

* * *

Just like he is the one to initiate the relationship, Furuichi is also the one to kiss Oga first.

Already annoyed at the prospect of being labeled Oga's 'girl'- even though he'd always been considered Oga's lackey before that- he had decided to take the initiative wherever he could. He was even willing to bet his pride as a man on the line.

They were sitting outside of the school because it was too noisy inside the school and there didn't seem to be any open classrooms for Beel to take his nap in. At the moment, just sleeping outside, when the weather was actually pretty nice, was preferable to kicking some assholes out of a classroom. Oga was lying on the ground with Beel lying next to his head, and his jacket balled up like a pillow under his head. Both of them were sleeping, and neither showed any signs of waking up soon.

Furuichi sat off to the side with his sweater spread out on the ground underneath him. He had a frown on his face because what he wanted to do next needed a shit ton of courage- because it would probably be the equivalent of poking a sleeping dragon in the eye with a pointy stick. Like he said, he was a bit desperate here.

After a few deep breaths, Furuichi was able to shuffle closer to Oga, and like something he'd seen in one of his sister's shojo manga, he leaned over Oga. His head blocked out some of the sun and threw a shadow over Oga's face. Biding his time, Furuichi took in Oga's face, and, not for the first time, he wondered why Hilda and Aoi- and even himself- liked Oga. Furuichi _guessed_ that he had an attractive face- for a guy. He wasn't any more hansome than Furuichi himself was ('In fact,' Furuichi told himself, 'he won in the looks department. By a long shot.').

Were girls just attracted to strong guys? Was he? He'd certainly never felt anything for any of the other strong guys at their school- so maybe the difference was that he'd known Oga longer? It was a frustrating question because his mind kept screaming 'no' at him. He liked girls; he liked pretty girls with nice boobs (a good personality was a plus but not required). And Oga was none of that. He was a rude asshole- Furuichi ignored the fact that he and Oga were pretty similar in that regard- with shit for brains. The only thing he knew how to do was punch. A total moron.

Which must have made Furuichi a much bigger moron because every time he saw _this_ moron, he got the jitters and felt more self conscious than usual. It was frustrating as hell.

So, trying to summon a bit of needed courage, Furuichi closed his eyes, leaned down, and pressed his lips to Oga's. He noted how chapped Oga's lips were.

And in return, Oga nailed him in the ribs. "OW! Owwww." Furuichi yelped and fell onto his side. Shit! That hurt! Oga, meanwhile, had bolted up and was watching him with wide eyes. "Son of a bitch!" Furuichi hissed at the sharp pain in his side.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Oga snapped at him, looking like he might hit him again if Furuichi came any closer. The fact that he hadn't hit him again- for 'just because'- was something that Furuichi thanked his stars for.

Furuichi sat up but held his side. "_A kiss_! It's called a kiss you shit for brains."

"Who's the shit for brains you fucking-!" Oga stopped mid sentence when Beel began whining at the volume of their voices. He started angrily whispering instead. "you _fucking idiot_!" Oga crouched back down. "Don't do that kinda shit to a guy when he's sleeping."

But the look on Oga's face was so funny- he looked like he'd just seen a ghost- that if Furuichi hadn't been in pain, then he would have laughed. "You look like an idiot." Furuichi griped anyway. "Anyway, if I don't try anything then I'll look like the girl in this relationship!" He snapped. _As if_ he could get an idiot like Oga to understand that idea. Oga grabbed him and pulled him into a headlock.

"Guys or girls, I don't give a shit about anything like that!" Oga snapped back. "Don't try that shit when I'm sleeping fucking moron!"

Furuichi, still angry himself, hissed back at Oga, "Fine, then let me do it now!"

"Why should I?" Oga tightened his hold.

"Pussy." Furuichi snapped.

"Little bitch!" Oga said right back.

They continued on and on like idiots until Oga finally relented; which was how they ended up as they were. They sat across from each other on their knees- their backs were rigid and they looked uncomfortable as hell. Oga watched Furuichi warily, and Furuichi glared right back at him back at him. It was several times worse with Oga just watching him. Furuichi's ears and his cheeks were a bit red, but Oga wasn't looking much better; he still looked mildly confused as to what they were doing. Baby Beel was still asleep.

But damn. He had asked for it, and now it was his time to act. Drawing on his knowledge of cheesy romcoms and his sister's mangas, Furuichi leaned in close. He paused when they were close enough that their noses brushed. Furuichi closed his eyes and ignored his beating heart and pressed his lips to Oga's and they shared a brief kiss. Because neither one of them really knew what to do, it was a bit awkward. When Furuichi pulled away, his face was much redder but Oga's was too, and that made it less embarrassing. It wasn't as magical as he had expected, but there had certainly been a reaction.

There was a surprising lack of resistance from Oga when he tried again- by this point Furuichi was much too curious to stop. It was only when he tried sticking his tongue in Oga's mouth that Oga bit him.

Hard.

* * *

ugh, this pairing feels so hard to write sometimes- like, why can't you two be fluffier?!

but anyway, I hope that you enjoyed!

So next week (day 6) is wearing each other's clothes!


End file.
